


Dancing Queen

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Dean Winchester, Dancer Castiel (Supernatural), Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Shoe Kink, Slow Dancing, Smut, Top Castiel, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean was immediately struck with the sounds of Sade singing Is It A Crime. He looked at the unbelievably stunning man dancing to it. He was wearing short shorts, a sinfully tight tank top, and wait… were those stiletto boots with six inch heels? Hell yeah they were.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lovesagoodstory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovesagoodstory/gifts).



> This is from a prompt given to me by my friend Lovesagoodstory. She was inspired by this video  
> https://youtu.be/zvHEX1uJZN0  
> Do yourself a favor, go and watch it. It's amazing.

Dean Winchester hated weddings. Everyone knew it, and yet here he was, waiting outside a dance studio for Charlie to show up. A fucking  _ dance _ studio. How he had ever let himself get roped into not only being her best man at her wedding, but coming with her while she took lessons to learn some sexy dance for the reception. 

“Please, Dean? I don’t want to do this by myself. Be a pal and come support me.”

When she turned on the puppy dog eyes, he couldn’t say no.

Charlie ran up. “I’m sorry! My tux fitting took longer than I thought it would.”

Dean smiled. He thought that Charlie and Jo wearing tuxedos to get married was awesome.

“That’s okay, Charles. I haven’t been waiting very long.”

He held the door open for her and they walked inside.

Dean was immediately struck with the sounds of Sade singing  _ Is It A Crime _ . He looked at the unbelievably stunning man dancing to it. He was wearing short shorts, a sinfully tight tank top, and wait… were those stiletto boots with six inch heels? Hell yeah they were.

The man was sex personified. He moved smoothly, erotically running his hand over his crotch. He actually touched the back of his head with the heel of his boot while lying provocatively on the floor. Dean suddenly became aware that his mouth was hanging open and shut it before he drooled on himself.

The guy finished with a flourish, stood up, threw a towel around his shoulders and used it to wipe his sweaty face. Then he smiled and walked up to Charlie.

“Charlie! So good to see you. Ready for your lesson?” Then he looked at Dean, his eyes running up and down Dean in a way that made Dean shiver.

“And who’s this?”

Charlie smiled. “Castiel, this is my good friend Dean Winchester. Dean, this is Castiel.”

Castiel held his hand out for a shake and Dean shook it. He had some trouble letting go.

Castiel grinned. “I’m gonna need that hand back, cowboy.”

Dean blushed and let go. “Oh! Uh, sorry.”

Castiel winked at him. “No problem.”

Dean felt like he was going to pass out,

Castiel went and put on some music and took Charlie by the hand. They walked to the center of the dance floor, and Castiel said a few words to her, too sofly for Dean to hear.

They began to dance. At first, Charlie was tentative, hesitant. But then Castiel whispered something in her ear, and she laughed. Castiel put his hands on her hips and helped her. She got noticeably better as time went on.

Dean couldn’t take his eyes off Castiel. The man was gorgeous. He had messy dark hair that fell onto his face, the bluest eyes Dean had ever seen, and just the right amount of scruff. And his body was the stuff of classic statues.

Castiel moved effortlessly in the high heels. Dean looked at his thick thighs and perfect calves. Dancer’s legs.

The hour passed quickly, and they were walking back to Dean. Dean stood up and hugged Charlie. “You looked good, Charlie.”

Charlie beamed but slapped him on the arm. 

Castiel asked her if she could come back at the end of the week for her next lesson. She said she could.

Then Castiel looked at Dean and winked. Dean felt his face get hot. 

“Will you be back too?”

Dean nodded. “I will, as long as Charlie doesn’t mind.”

Charlie chuckled. “I wouldn’t think of coming without you, big guy.”

They left and as soon as the got outside, Charlie punched Dean in the arm.

“Ow! What the fuck was that for?”

Charlie grinned at him. “Someone’s got a crush.”

Dean looked at her with a bitchface. “Do not. What gave you that idea?”

Charlie looked thoughtful. “Oh I don’t know, maybe the heart eyes you were giving him or the way you couldn’t let go of his hand. And oh yeah, that blush when he asked if you were coming back.”

Dean grumbled, and went to his car.

When he got home, he grabbed a beer and sat on the couch. He thought about Castiel, how damn good he looked in those shorts and stilettos. Dean didn’t know he had a kink for men in high heels but it seemed like he did. A serious kink.

The next four days both drug on and flew by. He couldn’t stop thinking about Castiel, and that made time seem to drag, but it was Thursday before he knew it.

The wedding was on Sunday. Charlie was so excited when they met for the dance lesson.

“I can’t believe I’m going to be married to the love of my life in three days!”

Dean smiled at her. “You are one lucky lady, Charles.”

Her squeal hurt Dean’s ears. They walked into the studio and there was Castiel, dancing.

This time he had on a mid-calf black skirt and no shirt. The high heels were different this time. Dean stood, watching him dance, and it took his breath away. Castiel was magnificent. And he looked damn good in a skirt with no shirt on. 

When the music ended, Castiel walked to them. He smiled and hugged Charlie, then turned to Dean.

“Glad you could make it cowboy.” And he winked again.

Dean couldn’t believe this amazing man was flirting with him. He smiled and answered, “I wouldn’t have missed it for anything.” Castiel smiled.

The lesson went well, and at the end, Castiel told Charlie she was ready. 

He asked Dean if he had a date for the wedding. Dean hesitated. 

“Well, kinda. My friend here, “ and here he pointed towards Charlie, “made me ask one of the bridesmaids.”

Cas smiled. “Too bad.” and he walked away.

When they got outside, Dean frowned. “Why did you insist that I ask Dorothy to be my date for the wedding?”

Charlie sighed. “I just didn’t want you to be alone all night. I’m sorry.”

Dean muttered under his breath, “Well, it’s too late now.”

Charlie elbowed him in the ribs. “Castiel is going to be there.”

That made Dean feel slightly better. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was standing at the front of the church, waiting for Charlie to walk down the aisle. He had met Dorothy earlier, and she smiled at him, then whispered, “Don’t get any ideas, I’m a lesbian too.” Dean just smiled back with a nod.

Charlie and Jo looked awesome in their tuxedos, but Dean was anxious to get this thing over. He knew Castiel would be at the reception, and that’s who he wanted to see. He couldn’t get the dancer out of his mind. He may have taken some ‘me time’ in the shower thinking about the guy’s legs and how they looked in heels.

Finally it was over, and he got in his car and drove to the hotel where the reception was being held. He jumped out, smoothed his tux and walked into the ballroom. He looked around, but Castiel was nowhere to be seen. Sighing, he went to the bar and got a beer.

Charlie and Jo arrived, everybody clapped, and then they danced the first dance to  _ At Last _ . Still no Castiel. 

Then when the dance was over, Charlie took the floor alone. The song _Is_ _It A Crime_ by Sade began to play. Charlie started to dance. She wasn’t bad. But then, from the sidelines, Castiel appeared. He was wearing what looked like a black silk tux and heels that had to be six inches high. He took Charlie’s hand and they began to dance together. 

All eyes were glued to them. It was erotic and beautiful, and more than one person had tears in their eyes. Dean stood, transfixed.

When it was over, everyone stood and clapped. Dean whistled and cheered. They bowed, and Charlie went to Jo and they hugged and kissed. Castiel walked up to Dean.

“Holy crap that was amazing!” 

Castiel smiled at him. “Thank you.”

Dean couldn’t help but stare. “Dude you look so… so..”

Castiel smiled brighter. “Hot?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, very.”

Castiel got himself a beer, and clinked the neck against Dean’s. They stood and watched the festivities. When the music started, Castiel held his hand out to Dean. 

“Dance with me?”

Dean grinned and took his hand. He didn’t even care that Castiel lead, they danced together like they had been doing it for years. As they stared into each other’s eyes, everything and everyone just disappeared. All Dean could see was Castiel.

The song ended and they just stood there. When another song started, they danced to that one too. When the song was almost over, Castiel whispered in Dean’s ear, “I want to fuck you so bad I can taste it.”

Dean stood back a little and grinned. “Then let’s blow this pop stand.”

When they got to the lobby, Castiel pulled him to the elevators.

“I got a room.”

Dean grinned. “Why?”

Castiel leered at him. “Just in case something like this happened.”

In the elevator, Castile pushed Dean against the wall and kissed him like it was the last kiss he’d ever get. Dean opened his mouth for Castiel’s tongue to explore. Castiel pushed his leg between Dean’s and rutted against him. Dean felt like he was in a dream.

The elevator bell dinged and they pulled apart. Castiel grabbed Dean’s hand and led him to a door, put the key card in and opened it. As soon as Dean was inside, Castiel used his foot to shut it and pushed Dean against the wall. First he took off Dean’s jacket and tossed it aside. He pulled on Dean’s bow tie to untie it, then he worked on Dean’s shirt buttons, all while he kissed Dean. Dean’s knees felt weak. Castiel kissed like he had a Phd in it. Dean had never been kissed so thoroughly or so erotically in his life.

Castiel got Dean’s shirt unbuttoned and pushed it off his shoulders. It hung off him, the buttons at the cuff still held it on. Castiel licked down Dean’s throat and he ran his hands over Dean’s chest, pausing to pinch each nipple. Dean groaned into Castiel’s mouth.

Cas managed to get the buttons at the cuffs undone and then he yanked the shirt out of Dean’s pants and it was tossed aside as well. 

Dean had his arms wrapped around Castiel’s waist, and pulled him even closer. Castiel undid the button on Dean’s pants and managed to get the zipper down. Then he pulled away and yanked Dean’s pants and boxers to his ankles. Dean toed out of his shoes, and tried to kick them off. He almost fell down in his haste. Castiel laughed a deep chuckle and bent over, removing Dean’s socks and pulling the offending garments off Dean’s feet.

Castiel stood back and took a long look at Dean. Dean normally would have been embarrassed and uncomfortable being naked when Castiel hadn’t taken anything off, but he wasn’t. If anything, he was even more turned on.

“Fuck. You are beautiful.” Castiel leered at him.

“Me? Have you  _ seen _ yourself, Cas?”

If Cas was perturbed at all by the nickname, he didn’t show it. 

“Of course, I’m hoping to see a lot more of you. I mean, naked.” Dean felt like he was being a dork, but his brain wouldn’t work because all his blood was throbbing in his very hard cock.

Cas laughed, and began to take off his clothes. Dean walked to the bed, and laid down, watching as each piece of clothing was stripped off and tossed.

Cas took his time. He knew how to strip for an audience, that was for sure. Dean couldn’t believe he could get any more aroused, but watching Cas remove each piece of clothing he had on was awe-inspiring. 

Cas stood naked, and Dean ran his eyes over the dancer’s body. It was a sight that had Dean drooling. Cas’ chest was muscular but not overly so, his stomach was so flat it was almost concave. The light dusting of hair trailing down to his close-clipped pubes was enticing, but what had Dean’s attention were his hip bones. They were sharp and well-defined. Dean wanted to kiss them, lick them, mark them. 

Cas’ legs were spectacular, thick and muscular. But then, Dean allowed himself to look at Cas’ cock.

It stood proudly, long but not overly so, but it was thick and uncut. It was straight and the head peeking out was defined.

Dean spread his legs and bent them, putting his feet flat on the bed. He crooked a finger at Cas.

“Come’ere.”

Cas crawled between Dean’s legs and moved up. He held himself up on one arm and used the other to wrap his hand behind Dean’s head and pull him into a long, filthy kiss. Dean put his hands on Cas’ ass and pulled it down to rut against it. They both moaned.

Cas pulled his face away and looked down at Dean.

“Fuck! The things I want to do to you.”

Dean grinned. “Here I am for the taking.”


	3. Chapter 3

Cas looked at him with lust-blown eyes. “I don’t know what to do first… blow you, eat you out or fuck you.”

Dean smiled. “Well, I like the ‘fuck me’ idea. We can get to the fancy stuff later.”

Cas moved to grab the bottle of lube that was on the bedside table. Dean hadn’t even noticed it before.

“Boy scout? Always prepared?”

Cas chuckled. “Let’s just say I was hoping the night would turn out this way.”

Dean watched Cas grab a condom, and he took it out of Cas’ hand.

“Look, I’m clean. I just got tested a few weeks ago, and I haven’t been with anyone since.”

Cas grinned. “I’m clean too. So I guess this means bareback?” When Dean nodded, Cas swept the condom wrapper off the bed.

He poured lube in his hand and slicked up his cock, and used a little on Dean. Dean threw his head back and groaned. He lifted his legs.

Cas sat back on his calves and lined up. He pulled back the foreskin on his cock and ran the head around Dean’s hole. Dean moaned and grabbed Cas’ arms.

Then Cas slid in. He was slow and it was driving Dean out of his mind.

“Cas… please… I’m not going to break.”

Cas leaned over and kissed him. “Shhh. I’ve been thinking about this since I laid eyes on you. I want to savor you.”

It seemed to take forever to Dean, but finally, Cas was in him as far as he could get. There had been a flash of pain, but it quickly turned into a burn that Dean loved. Cas was the thickest he’d ever had, and it felt visceral. He loved how Cas’ cock stretched him open.

Cas held for a moment, and then pulled back out just as slowly. Dean groaned and tightened his grip on Cas’ arms. Cas slid back in and Dean felt every inch.

He opened his eyes to see Cas looking at him. Cas’ eyes were lust-blown and Dean figured he looked about the same. 

“Cas… it’s so good…”

Cas smiled as he pulled back again. “Yeah, baby, you feel perfect.’

The next time, Cas thrust in hard, making Dean gasp. Cas began to fuck him hard, just the way Dean liked it. The drag on his rim, the feeling of Cas’ fat dick opening him… he felt like he’d won the lottery. 

Cas moaned out his name. Dean was making sounds he’d never heard out of himself before. 

Cas sped up, and adjusted just a little so his cock was rubbing over Dean’s prostate with every thrust on or out. Dean knew he was going to come, but he really didn’t want to yet.

“Cas, I’m going to… to cum…”

Cas kissed him again. “Come for me, baby. I want to see.”

Dean felt it building in his nuts, then out into his gut, and then he was coming hard. He groaned and came in thick spurts, coating his belly. Cas watched him with big eyes.

“Fuck, you’re so amazing, Dean.”

Dean couldn’t speak.

Cas kept up pounding Dean, chasing his own orgasm. He finally lost rhythm and thrust in hard, and just stopped. 

Dean could feel Cas filling him with shot after shot of cum. Dean looked at Cas’ face, and it reminded him of some greek statue, so beautiful in it’s perfection.

Cas lazily thrust in and out until his cock got soft, then he pulled out and sat back to watch his cum dribble out of Dean. He laid down next to Dean trying to catch his breath, and dragged a finger through the cum that coated Dean’s belly. He put it in his mouth, and Dean thought that was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen.

Cas kissed Dean, then got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Dean listened to the water running, then Cas came back with a wet washcloth and wiped Dean off. 

Cas got back in the bed, tossing the wash cloth aside, pulled Dean close, and Dean curled up around him. They lay there, wrapped around each other.

“Dean, I really like you. I mean we don’t know each other very well yet, but I’d like to get to know you a lot better.”

Dean sighed in contentment. He still couldn’t believe this sexy, talented guy was interested in him. 

“Yeah, Cas, I’d like that too.”

They slept.

They spent Sunday in the room, mapping out every inch of each other. Cas made good on the things he’d said he wanted to do to Dean the night before. By the time it was time to leave, Dean knew he wanted to be with Cas for a very long time.

They went on dates, cooked for one another, told each other everything and made love every chance they got. When Charlie and Jo got back from their honeymoon, Charlie called Dean for an update. 

When she heard they were dating, she yelled into the phone, “I knew it!” so loudly Dean had to move the phone away from his ear to avoid hearing damage.

“I saw the way the two of you looked at each other while you were dancing.”

Cas got down on one knee in the snow to propose to Dean that Christmas. Dean of course said yes. They were married six months later, and when they danced together at the reception, again, it was like they were the only people in the room. 

Charlie told anyone who would listen that it was her that introduced them.


End file.
